


Négocier

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Deal, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Nami being Nami, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, market
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Nami Being Nami ?
Series: Journal de Bord [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Négocier

Ce n’était pas rare que la rousse suive Sanji durant les escalades pour faire les ravitaillements. 

Bien entendu, la jeune femme avait confiance en son camarade pour ne pas se faire arnaquer sur les prix tout en prenant les meilleurs ingrédients possibles. Mais elle aimait venir et marcher dans les étales ne serait-ce que pour retrouver le plaisir d’écouter les gens négocier. 

Puis c’était toujours un bon moyen de revoir ses propres techniques de négociations. 

Surtout sur des îles qui avaient un grand panel de choix comme celle sur laquelle ils avaient accosté dans la nuit. 

Elle allait s’amuser.


End file.
